Jaden Grace
by lycan13
Summary: Kai Green, now 16, is hearing about sightings of the Yenaldooshi in the area. Believing it may be another alien Werewolf, she calls Ben. Although he really doesn't want to see her, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie take Ship to the Navajo reservation to check it out. Curretnly ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Jaden Grace**

A/N: Kai Green, now 16, is hearing about sightings of the _Yenaldooshi _in the area. Believing it may be another alien Werewolf, she calls Ben. Although he really doesn't want to see her, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie take _Ship_ to the Navajo reservation to check it out. Takes place during season 3 of 'Ultimate Alien'. Benlie, Gwevin, OCxEmily.

**Jaden Grace**

"Why's Julie coming again?" Kevin asked.

"Cause I want to see what the Navajo reservation is like. I don't really know much about Native Americans, but I'm willing to learn." Julie said.

"Besides, _Ship's _ship form is faster than either of our cars." Ben said with his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

When the landed in the reservation they found Wes and Kai Green waiting for them. Wes didn't look any different, but Kai had changed. She didn't have the bangs framing her face any more and her hair was slightly longer. She was built like an athlete, suggesting she still danced. She also wore glasses now along with an oranges tank top and blue jean shorts.

"Hello Ben!" Wes said shaking his hand.

"It's been too long Wes." He said. Then he turned to Kai.

"Ben."

"Kai." He said and quickly turned back to Wes.

Julie could tell that was a little strange. "What with him and her?" she asked Gwen.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Well, Kai was Ben's first crush. We meet her six years ago, it was the same summer that he got the Omnitrix."

"What happened? He seems to almost despise her."

"Well, we had scrape with an alien Werewolf. It bit Ben and he started to change into a Werewolf. Kai thought maybe she could keep him as pet. She kinda broke his heart."

"So," Ben said, "there have been Multiple were wolf sightings?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Wes told him, "We believe it's possible that this is the same Werewolf we fought together six years ago. Or, it may be an actual _Yenaldooshi_."

"Then we probably shouldn't take any chances. Gwen, think you can find that special cactus? If this is a real _Yenaldooshi _then we need to be ready."

"I think I remember where Kai and I looked."

"I still do." Kai said.

"Then help Gwen. Wes, where was the last sighting?"

"In the cliffs outside the village."

"Then you and Kevin can meet me there." He said as he started cycling through aliens.

"What about me and _Ship_?" Julie asked.

Ben smirked and hit the Ultimatrix, "_Fasttrack_." He zipped over to Julie and grabbed her, "Hold on." He said. And then they were gone.

"He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Wes asked.

"Only a little." Gwen said, "Come on Kai, it's almost sunset."

* * *

Ben and Julie arrived at the cliffs in less than a minute and Ben changed back. "This is where I fought the Werewolf the first time. Makes it more probable that it's the same one."

"Are you sure you can find it?" Julie asked.

"Of course I can."

* * *

"So you were a Plumber to?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I was a good friend of Max."

"Did you ever know a 'Devin Levin'?"

"Your Father? Of course."

"How did you know I'm his Son?"

"You look a lot like him. He was good man. A top Plumber. And I see you becoming even greater."

* * *

"So he's still sore about what happened six years ago?"

"Yeah, you kinda broke his heart. Remember?"

"I know. I'm gonna apologize to him, I promise."

"Just don't hit on him. He's already got another girlfriend."

* * *

Kevin and Wes soon caught up to Ben and Julie.

"Find anything yet?" Wes asked.

"Not yet. But I've got this strange feeling that were being watched."

"_Hoooooooowwwwwl_!"

They all looked in the direction of the howl and saw it. It looked very similar to the Werewolf the fought the first time, but was noticeably thinner and it's fur was jet black. He jumped from where he was and landed in front of them. Not taking any chances Wes tranquilized him instantly. Everyone was surprised when the Werewolf turned into a boy of about 15 or 16 after he passed out.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Ben said.

* * *

They had regrouped in the village. Gwen and Kai were slightly peeved that they had missed it. The boy was sleeping on Wes's bed as they discussed what to do. Gwen looked over at the boy. he was fair skinned with jet black hair like when he was a wolf

"Should we call the other Plumbers?" Kevin asked.

"Not yet. For all we know he may not even be here to attack anyone." Gwen said.

"I agree with Gwen."

"How do we know that? Even if he wakes up and says he's friend it could be a trick. I say we throw in the null void and then put him on trial later."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

They turned to see the boy had woken up, looking at them with sapphire eyes. "Man I hard time getting your attention Ben Tennyson."

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"My name is Jaden Grace. I want a place on your team."

"Would you mind explaining yourself first?" Gwen asked.

"Very well. I am a half human, half Loboan hybrid. The Loboan you fought six years ago was my Father. My Mother, Elyon Grace, was a human Plumber. She used to tell me all kinds of stories about the Plumbers, some of which were about Magister Maxwell Tennyson. I wasn't really interested in becoming a Plumber myself…Until my Mom died. When that happened I felt the Plumbers were the only people I could turn to. So I sought out the great 'Ben Tennyson'. I figure you could get me a spot among the plumbers and help me find a place to stay."

"And the transforming?"

"Complete control over it."

Ben. Kevin, and Gwen looked at each other and nodded, "You're in"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? R&R! Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter! I apologize for the late update. I suffer from serious cases of writers block. R&R!

**Emily and The New Plumber's Kid**

It has been a month since the events at the Navajo reservation. Jaden has settled into a routine with his fellow Plumber's kids, but spends most of his time on his own, or with Ben's team. He also enrolled in Ben's school and became something of a hero to the younger and weaker students.

"I thought I told you," Jaden said grabbing Cash by the collar, "To leave him alone!" he threw Cash against the lockers. Cash had been picking on a boy two years younger than him.

"Why do you even care?" Cash asked.

"For the simple reason that I do."

"Maybe it's cause of your Mom!"

Jaden went ridged.

_Uh-oh!_ Ben thought who had been watching the show. _Jaden told everyone how his Mom was touchy subject. If Cash says something about her again._

"Must want to protect everyone else cause you couldn't protect mama." Jaden moved so fast, no one knew what was happening until he already punched Cash 3 times. "You ever talk about my Mother again, I swear I'll tear you into so many pieces the vultures won't be able to find you!"

"You don't have the guts!" Cash said. Jaden looked at Ben as if to ask permission.

"Go ahead."

_CRACK!_ "AHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cash screamed when his arm snapped.

"You were saying?"

"Mr. Grace!" one of the teachers said.

* * *

"Suspension huh?" Kevin said. He and Jaden were at Mr. Smoothie for lunch while everyone else was in school.

"Hey! He was asking for it!"

"Dude, I'm agreeing with you." Suddenly Ben called them on their Plumber badges.

"_Forever Knights, oh and Gwen isn't responding. OW!" _

"I'll go get Gwen! You help Ben!" Jaden said.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Emily turned to the voice. She was looking at a nicely built, attractive boy of 16 with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"It's Emily, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen Gwen by any chance?"

"I'm right here." Gwen said, "What's up Jaden?"

"Forever Knights."

"Oh no, not now!"

"Ben said he needs your help."

"Emily, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Emily said. "Go save the world."

"She knows?" Jaden asked.

"She went on a date with Ben and he webbed her to the top of a 200 story building."

"Idiot."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hey Emily?" Jaden asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you're not busy tonight if you would like to well… Go on a date with me?"

Emily was surprised that a boy this good looking would ask her out. While Jaden wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was in a wheelchair, just that she had beautiful golden hair and mesmerizing water blue eyes.

"Um, well…" she was obviously nervous.

"I promise I won't leave you on top of a 200 story building."

That caused a small laugh, "Okay."

"The Pier?"

"Sure."

"JADEN!" Gwen called.

"Meet me there at eight?"

"Okay."

"Later then!"

As he ran off with Gwen she asked, "Didn't I tell you she was cute?" she asked. She wanted to set her friend up with a nice boy and Jaden was a likely candidate.

"Cute is an understatement." He said.

* * *

"Whoa!" a Forever Knight shouted as hit the wall, courtesy of a seven foot tall Werewolf.

"Hold it right there!" a Forever Knight said from behind him.

Jaden turned to see six Forever Knights aiming laser lances at him. _Six? Is that all?_ He let out a sonic howl sending them all flying. _That was too easy!_

"Solid work Jaden." Gwen said.

Thanks to Jaden they finished their job in half the time. Jaden quickly changed back and said, "Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready."

"For what?" Ben asked.

"I'm going out with Emily."

* * *

"Here I got these for you." Jaden said, handing Emily a bouquet of lilies.

Jaden was clad in blue jeans and blue jean jacket over a black t-shirt and Emily had changed out of her school uniform into jeans and white t-shirt,

"Lilies? How'd you know that these are my favorite?"

"A certain red head might have mentioned it."

"She's always looking out for me."

"Really? She sees it the other way around."

"I just bring her food cause she usually doesn't eat breakfast or lunch on school days."

"Speaking of food, you want some cotton candy?"

She smiled, "I'd love some."

He bought each of them some and then they got back to talking, "So," he asked taking a bite. "What do you like to do?"

"I'm a pianist."

"Piano? One of my favorite songs to listen to is a piano montage."

"Really? What's it called?"

"'Dearly Beloved'. My Mom used to play it when I went to sleep."

"You don't seem to have a hard time talking about her, but I heard Gwen mention that you don't like to."

"I guess you're just really easy to talk to. Besides, you remind me of her. Same hair and eye color, and your names are similar."

"What was her name?"

"Elyon Grace."

"Elyon? I kinda like that name."

"Yeah, so do I… Want to go on a ride?"

"Yes."

* * *

"You want me to win you something?" Jaden asked. After the rides he wanted to try a few of the carnival games.

"How about that wolf on the top shelf?" she asked. She pointed to one of the games were you have to shoot the ducks with a BB gun.

_A wolf? Kind of ironic._ "You like wolves to?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you did."

"Didn't come up." He said as he picked up the rifle.

* * *

"Wow." Emily said after he got a really high score. "You could be a professional hunter."

Jaden smiled and handed her the large stuffed wolf. "Hunting never really appealed to me. I used to play paintball with my friends were I used to live. It's getting late, how about I walk you home."

* * *

He walked next to her through the city, casting nervous glances towards her every now and then. She was easy to talk to, but now he just wanted to kiss her. He held himself back though, he didn't want to rush her or make her get the wrong idea. As for her, she wanted to kiss him to.

Then suddenly there were gun shoots and screams. "Huh?" Jaden looked and saw some masked thugs right across the street. One of them suddenly shot in his direction. He instantly changed and grabbed Emily, getting her out of the way just in time. He set her down in an alley behind them. "Wait here." He set her down gently, and then he attacked the thugs.

"Jaden?" she said to herself as she watched, entranced.

Soon the thugs where unconscious with a street light wrapped around them.

Jaden changed back and walked towards Emily. "So…" she said, "You're a Werewolf?"

He looked away from her, "Kinda."

"Hey, it's okay. I was just surprised."

"So you aren't scarred of me?"

"Of course not."

* * *

"We should go out again some time." Jaden said. They were n her porch on the same night.

"Yeah, we should."

_Here goes nothing._ Jaden thought as he leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek. She looked at him a little surprised, then smiled as the both turned scarlet. "Good night." He said and ran off, grinning like a maniac.

_I think I may have finally found someone._ Emily thought as she went inside.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? R&R


End file.
